leagueofrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
- ChiefJustus:
ChiefJustus: ChiefJustus has a habit of appearing ali over the place on Roblox, so why not in the League of Roblox? He has tools that fits every situation and a very high mobility. Play ChiefJustus if you want to get around the map and help everyone when they need you. (In-game text). Strategy + Combo: - ChiefJustus Authentic Combo: Duration between ChiefJustus first 2 basic attack has a cool down of 0.25% aprox. Which means he can perform a double hit when double click. - ChiefJustus 1st Combo: Appear -> Fist of Justus -> double click - ChiefJustus 2nd Combo: Stomp of Justus -> double click -> Appear -> double click -> Fist of Justus - ChiefJustus 3rd Combo: Stomp of Justus + For the Great Justus -> Double click -> Fist of Justus - ChiefJustus Signature Combo: For the Great Justus -> Appear -> Stomp of Justus -> double click -> Fist of Justus + Building and Role: ChiefJustus is a wandering class, which means he can help his teammates all over the map. His abilities to teleport and his great damage can be deadly to his enemies. ChiefJustus has the element of surprise which can be use as an advantage. '- As a Carry Role:' ChiefJustus can kill steal in order to finish running enemies. ChiefJustus should only aim for enemies who are low health and standing alone, so that he can finish them with his abilities without pulling others in and ruin his combos. At first he should buy an Illumina, then a Running Shoes, then an Expensive Outfit, after that buy 3/4/5 Illuminas or Ghost walkers. After that you can buy what ever you want but dont forget to buy some health because if he fails to insta kill the enemy, he can still survive while fleeing. '- As a Support Role: '''ChiefJustus's ultimate ability, For the Great Justus, boost a huge amount of damage depends on his Hax. With this, not that he can only boost himself damage but also his allies as well, this works really well when you boost it on characters like ChadTheCreator, OstrichSized, MattDusek, Firebrand1, Punisher and Speedydude. At first buy at least 1 Illumina, then the Running shoes, then buy about 3 DdoS or 4 Dll, buy 2 Expensive Outfits and some defence. Tip: When playing as a Support Role, the exact moment when you pulled your enemies, spam DdoS at the same time so that your Hax teammates can damage them while they are surprised and focusing on you. Skills '+ Appear: ChiefJustus appears at the target location in a flash, dealing (damage) damage. He is briefly slowed by (percentage) for (duration) seconds after appearing. '- Damage: '''2.5 + 2.5/per ability level + 25% Hax '- Percentage: 80% '- Duration: '''1.25 seconds '+ Stomp of Justus:' Chief of Justus draws enemies within (range) studs to himself and slows them by (percentage) for (duration) seconds. '- Range: 8 + 2/ability level '- Percentage: '''25 + 5/ability level '- Duration: '0.75 + 0.25/ability level '+ Fist of Justus: Chief of Justus deals (damage) damage to nearby enemies. '- Damage: '''7.5 + 5/ability level + 40% Skillz '+ For the Great Justus:' ChiefJustus increase his Hax and Skillz of himself and nearby allies by (buff) for (duration). '- Buff:' 10/ability level + 60% Hax '- Duration:''' 1.75 + 0.25/ability level Base Stat - Health: 190 - Skillz: 6.8 - Hax: 6.2 - Toughness: 11.8 - Resistance: 7.2 - Speed: 15.5 Counter - Chief will be most likely to use his teleport and then spams his abilities, this means if he teleport to you and you survived the hit, damage him as much as you can. - Chief is weak against tanks because he is a "glass cannon" which means he will finish his enemy in 1 go, but if he fails, he is finished. - Best classes to use against Chief are: FlareBlast, FireBrand1, DailyBasis, Builderman, 1x1x1x1. Note: If you see a Chief always stand nears his friends and deal low normal attacks. That means he is focusing on Hax, so stay caution to who he is going to buff.Category:Characters